thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Between a Rock and a Hard Place (TC)
Between a Rock and a Hard Place '''is the season premiere for Season 3 of The Cleansing. It is the seventeenth episode overall. '''Synopsis Months after the battle against Ryan, Quinlos is starting to become one of the biggest communities in the wasteland, but the survivors still have memories of one unfaithful day. Plot Lily draws a picture in her journal. The picture is her and her friends all standing around a grave. "We had to make a choice", she says. She rips up the drawing in rage and throws it into the bin on the other side of the room. Then she calms down and walks out the door. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: Madison Lintz Aaron Farb Liam Hemsworth Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing Flashback: "Shut up woman, I didn't relish you from day one. But I had to act like I did otherwise people would be mad at me. So don't say I'm a monster because I'm not. I'm just breaking the rules scarcely... So who lives and WHO DIES" Besheba, Mike, and Lily all optically canvass each other. They whisper to each other until they decide who lives. They turn but before they can say anything, a gunshot flies over their heads and into Ryan's stomach. Discharges from guns start to ring out as the three run for cover. John begins to try to get the noose around his neck off however one of the guards focuses his weapon at him. Ryan, now on the ground bleeding out sits and says, "Fuck it." He then shoots David in the back of the neck. His body falls from the gallows onto the ground. John turns his head to see his lifeless body on the ground and says, "David." Suddenly, a switch flips inside John making him go into full rampage. He rips the noose off and jumps onto one of the guards sending them both flying off the gallows. Then, Chris breaks the tie around his hands and uses his hidden knife that he has in his back pocket to stab the guard beside him. Besheba leaves her concealing spot and kicks a guard's face in. Mike and Lily pursue. Lily takes a guard's weapon and shoots him with it. Mike gets a firearm off the ground and slaughters two guards. Shots originate from wherever as Ella and a military of people storm into the fight. John at last gets the upper hand on one guard and shoots him in the face. Dead guards start to come back to life as the fight continues. Ella and the others get behind cars and other metal objects as Ryan's men rain down fire from the opposite side of the road. Chris advances toward Ella and the others and John heads to Ryan who is gradually biting the dust. When he reaches him he begins to choke him out. "Fuck you John", Ryan says as he runs out of air in his lungs. "No fuck you", John responds. Eventually, Ryan stops breathing. John releases his arms from his neck and closes his eyes while still in the middle of the battlefield. Once Chris gets to Ella and the others, he hears her say, "What the fuck is he doing" He turns his head and sees John, "Oh fuck" Chris gets up from his spot but Ella tries pulling him down. It doesn't work and Chris begins to run to John. As bullets pass him, he makes it to John and begins to bring him back to the others. Just as they get there, a bullet goes into Chris arm. He hides behind the barricades with the others. "Oh shit, are you alright", Ella asks. "Yeah, just grazed me", Chris replies. Ella looks up and sees that John is gone again. "Where is he?" Then she looks up and sees him. John walks past gunfire and straight to the enemies. Time decelerates for him as he gets more proximate until he stands right over one. The person looks up frighted and then John sends a hatchet into his skull, killing him instantly. He then runs up on other men and kill them while dodging shots. One by one the men die until all the gunshots stop. John looks to his left and sees people cheering for him such as the army, his friends, and the people that were hiding out in their houses. Suddenly, he hears footstep behind him and instantly knows who it is... Ryan. John throws his hatchet behind his shoulder and it goes right into Ryan's head. His body falls to the ground. John turns around and looks at Ryan now with half his chopped off. As the sun comes up, the community comes together and gets ready for the huge clean up, but John doesn't think about that, he thinks about David and the future Present Day: Seven months after the battle with Ryan, Quinlos continues to be a thriving community. John looks out his window and sees kids playing in the streets. Ella walks up behind and says, "We now officially have a hundred people living here" "I know, I count all of the people that join", John explains. They both smile. Chris walks around the streets and says hi to people including Mike and Besheba. The walks through the community garden and to the grave site. He walks up to one of the tombstones. On it, it says 'In Loving Memory of David'. Chris smiles as the sun shines on his face. Then, Lily walks up and they start talking. The people of Quinlos walk around smiling and laughing with each other. With John now the leader, he has made the community about the people first. John says to Ella, "It's a new world Ella... it's a new world" Deaths * Ryan * 20 unnamed people from Quinlos * David Other Cast * Andrew Rothenberg as Markus * Alicia Witt as Kelly Trivia * Last appearance of David * Last appearance of Ryan * David's death was voted by the fans * Ryan was never going to die originally, instead he was going to be locked up in a jail cell * This is the season premiere for season 3